Just Another Day at the Club!
by Kyo-and-Tsuzuki
Summary: What new costumes are Haruhi going to wear for the day? It's funny and you dont want to stop reading this... plz R&R no pairings... sorry


**Hello all! I was thinking on continuing my story about Haruhi and her letter even though it was completed... But my fans want more of Ouran Host club that I can't simply resist! But! This isn't going to be like the love letter one. It's going to be completely different! Suffer! :3 bwahahahaha!**

**Haruhi - Suffer? Suffer what?**

**K&T - uhhh... That it's not a continuation . yeah...**

**Tamaki - that makes no sense...**

**Kyoya pushes up his glasses - yes, it doesn't make any sense**

**Tamaki - I just said that**

**K&T - why doesn't it make any sense?**

**Kyoya - maybe there are people that are reading this and they haven't read the Love letter one**

**K&T - that's silly, they must have read it... there are only 180 something or more stories.**

**Tamaki - just shut up and type okay?**

**K&T - okay!**

_**Just Another Day at the Club**_

The doors cracked open just a little as Haruhi stepped in. She was running late because a throng of girls pounced her yelling something about 'Go to the club and dress up!' You'll look cute!' This left Haruhi wondering. What could they mean, she was already going to the club that afternoon but why now? One of the girls said she was sent by Tamaki. 'Oh Great... This has to be bad' she thought as she opened the door. Rose petal came dancing out of the room and one stuck in Haruhi's hair "Just another day..." she muttered. "Not really" came a voice from inside the room. Haruhi looked forward and her eyes tried to adjust to the light. Finally they all came into focus "Oh God..." she said as she tried to run for it. They were dressed in dog costumes that day... and Haruhi tried to run. But of course Mori grabbed Haruhi and lofted her up onto his shoulders. Tamaki smiled as he watched Haruhi lift like a sack of flower "Good, now you need to pick a costume!" he said walking up to the lifted Haruhi and the emotionless Mori. Tamaki was a beagle (thinking it was top dog), Kyoya wore a Miniture Pincher costume, the twins were wearing Chocolate lab ones, Hunny wore a cute pug costume, and Mori wore a Sheep Dog costume... you know with the hair covering the eyes and such. The Twins smirked at the three then shook their head "Are you going to let her down so she can pick?" they said in unison. "yeah..." said Mori and put her down in front of him. Haruhi was stubborn today "No! This is the most stupidest idea you guys ever had!" Haruhi yelled. Tamaki looked like he was going to cry and sit in a corner "She's mad again..." he started but Haruhi stopped him "I just want to go and finish this debt without these stupid ideas!" she said unusally mad. Hunny looked at Mori then at Haruhi "Um, Haru-chan? Do you need cake?" he said but it was to late for him to cheer her up... she was pacing quickly to the bathroom and locked herself in.

Tamaki looked astonished... Haruhi was being a girl... no a girl that locked herself in a bathroom because she didn't get her way. "So cute!" he said flopping onto the big door. "Please come out! You look so cute angry" he said as soon as the door cracked open a little bit "No..." she quickly said then closed the door before Tamaki can stop it. Tamaki looked behind him at the line of Hosts "What are we going to do with her?" he asked. Hunny jumped up and down and was about to say something but Mori stopped him "No cake..." Mori said as he watched Hunny frown "aw..." Hunny said looking at the ground. Kyoya was scribbling sytuff in his note book and the twins looked like they were going to prank Haruhi so she could come out. "We have a plan" they said in unison again. Tamaki ran up to the two and both whispered in his ear leaving the rest of the Host wondering... well Kyoya was Kyoya. Hunny was jumping up and down around the huddle trying to listen and Mori thried to get a birds eye view and listen but it was to late... they finished and were staring at the two "Do you mind?" Tamaki said as he grabbed the two and walked out "Go tend to some costumers!" Tamaki ordered "And say I'm busy along with Haruhi and the twins" Kyoya nodded and grabbed the two and walked to the costume hall.

Meanwhile behind the locked door, Haruhi was sitting on the lid of the toilet "I don't know what's gotten into me... But I've been craving sweet things" this statement led to a flash back :

_flashback - _

_Haruhi was watching Hunny eat cake after all the costumers had left. She just stared wondering if he will offer her some. Hunny looked up from his cake and stared at Haruhi confused "Ummm, Haru-chan? Your staring at me..." he said pointing his fork at her. She nodded slowly "yes, yes I am..." she replied as her gaze focused on the cake "Um, I'm not beating around the bush but would you like some cake?" he asked. Haruhi nodded slowly again as the cake was placed in front of her "mmm, sweets" she said and she finished it in three large bites. Hunny looked surprised "uhhh, would you like mo--" but was stopped by the tackling Haruhi "More sweets!" she yelled but Mori grabbed Hunny just in time "No." he said carrying him away as Hunny waved to Haruhi. Haruhi slumped in her chair "awww..."_

_end of flashback._

She sighed as she looked around the fancy attire the bathroom had... "It's better then two of my houses combined" she said looking at the ground "I need sweets" he said depressed like. All of a sudden, they was a sound like a sword was gong through someone "_AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" _a voice yelled. Haruhi looked blankly at the door. Then there was a sound like a limp body was crawling to the door and banged on it softly "Haruhi... -cough cough- Please help... me..." said the voice again. 'It's Tamaki' she thought still sitting on the toilet and kicking her feet back and forth as she listened to the coughing "Why?" she said. There were a couple more coughes through the door then another answer "Someone... has struck me with a sword... Please help..." he said with one last cough then nothing else. Haruhi shook her head and walked up to the door and just leaned on it "Nice try... The twins took a sword to a large fruit or vegetable to make it seem like you drove a sword through Tamaki... and Tamaki that isn't real blood... it's raspberry tea... the thick kind" she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. One the other side of the door, the Hikaru was holding a large tomato and Kaoru was holding a dagger like sword. Tamaki laid on the floor with his white shirt all red from the raspberry tea "Damn it!" came a voice at the bottom of the door "How did you know!" Tamaki said standing up. Haruhi sighed "Because who would attack you here and now then placing you in the room outside of this wondering door" she said. All three looked at each other, two in dog costumes and one with a now red shirt. "Plan B..." Tamaki said as he rushed out the door grabbing the twins.

Tamaki walked into the costumer hall and the girls looked at Tamaki like he just betrayed them "Don't worry, one of our Hosts is sick so my and the twins are taking care of him" he said going passed the squealing girls "That's so honorable!" one girl said. "Wow! Tamaki is so kind!" another girl said blushing. Tamaki smiled as he disappeared behind a corner 'That's right, bask in my glory... you might get a tan!' he thought as he pulled Kyoya aside. "I need your notebook" Tamaki said looking at the paper "and pen of course" he added. Kyoya looked confused "Why? What for? Has something gone wrong with Haruhi?" he asked. Tamaki raised a brow "Why are you so worried?" he replied "Just take it..." he said handing paper over and an extra pen "Just take care of her so our costumers won't wait anymore" he said as he watched the three bolt back into the other room were Haruhi held herself captive. "Haruhi! I'm slipping paper and a pen under the door, I want you to write what you need" he said through the door. Haruhi looked at the paper then blushed "Oh god..." she said as she grabbed it and wrote down what she _really _needed. She sighed and pushed it back under the door. Tamaki looked happy as there were words on it that weren't 'Go to hell' 'leave me alone' or etc. Tamaki looked at it and read out loud : _I need something sweet, ask Hunny what's the sweetest thing he has and I need...'_ Tamaki looked at the rest and blushed "ah -- uh-- ummm...' he was speechless. Hikaru and Kaoru latched on his shoulder and read it until they reached the bottom "I think I'm going to vomit" Hikaru said falling off of Tamaki's shoulders. "KYOYA!" Tamaki bellowed through-out the hall. 1 minute went by and Kyoya stepped in looking at the three, Hikaru was leaning over a trash bin, Kaoru looked like he was going to faint and Tamaki was blushing madly. "Yes?" he said as Tamaki handed the paper over to Kyoya. A small amount of blush came onto Kyoya face "Um, I'll send for it right away" he said whipping out his cellphone. "Yes, we need 2 boxes of _blank _... quickly" he said then closed the cellphone.

It's been two hours and the _blank _has arrived. Haruhi looked happy as she grabbed the _blank_ and disappeared into the bathroom again. a couple of minutes went by and all the costumers were gone for the day. Haruhi stepped out of the bathroom with a bag and a smile on her face "Andthat shows how much you guys care about me... My dad would have made a scene just for getting the _pads" _Haruhi was looking at the Hosts that were standing or sitting. Hikaru looked sick and everyone else was blushing. Hunny walked up with his cake "Here you go Haru-chan!" he said happily. "Thank you Hunny!" she said as she dropped the bag and started to eat. Tamaki was the reddest of them all "You were-- oh forget it..." he said walking out of the room and the others followed suit "What?" Haruhi asked as she grabbed her bag and cake, running after the guys closing the door behind her.

**So you guys like this one? I'm thinking of doing a whole bunch of one chapter story things... it's easier I guess.**

**Haruhi - no your just lazy...**

**Tamaki - yes lazy**

**K&T - and?**

**Hikaru and Kaoru - and what? **

**K&T - so what if I'm lazy?**

**Kyoya - that's bad for you...**

**Mori - yeah -- ...**

**Hunny - cake!**

**K&T shrugs - whatever... please R&R!**


End file.
